Санта Клаус (фильм)
Санта Клаус (стилизованный под Санта Клаус)-это 1994 американский фильм режиссера Джона Паскуина, распространяемый Walt Disney Pictures и сопродюсер Hollywood Pictures. Это единственный фильм в трилогии "Санта Клаус", получивший рейтинг PG от MPAA. В фильме Тим Аллен играет Скотт Кэлвин, обычного человека, который случайно убивает Санта-Клауса в канун Рождества. Когда он и его маленький сын заканчивают поездку Санты и поставки, они отправляются на Северный полюс, где Скотт узнает, что он должен стать новым Сантой и убедить тех, кого он любит, что он действительно Дед Мороз. Сюжет Скотт Кэлвин (Тим Аллен) - разведенный отец и исполнительный директор ad с маленьким сыном, Чарли Кэлвин / Чарли. В канун Рождества Чарли приходит, чтобы провести ночь со Скоттом, прежде чем вернуться к своей матери на Рождество. В ту ночь их разбудил стук по крыше. Выйдя на улицу, чтобы исследовать, Скотт видит кого-то на крыше. Он кричит на нарушителя, отчего тот теряет равновесие и падает навзничь. Он, кажется, Санта-Клаус. Санта волшебным образом исчезает после своего рокового падения,но его знакомый красно-белый костюм остается. Скотт и Чарли находят в кармане визитку, на которой написано: "Если со мной что-то случится, надень мой костюм. Олени будут знать, что делать."Сани Санты и восемь оленей находятся на вершине дома. Скотт надевает костюм, чтобы угодить Чарли, и начинает доставлять игрушки с крыши на крышу. Их конечная остановка - Северный полюс. Главный эльф, Бернард (Дэвид Крумгольц), показывает Скотту крошечную надпись на карточке, которая говорит, что после смерти предыдущего жильца тот, кто носит костюм, принимает личность Санта-Клауса и все обязанности, которые идут с ним. Это "Санта Клаус", как заявил Бернард: "вы надеваете костюм, вы большой парень."(Другими словами, нравится это Скотту или нет, он теперь Санта-Клаус на всю жизнь!) Он также дарит Чарли снежный шар. Затем он встречает эльфа по имени Джуди, который говорит Скотту, что у него есть только одиннадцать месяцев, до следующего Дня благодарения, чтобы привести свои дела в порядок, прежде чем стать Санта-Клаусом на полный рабочий день, от которого он пытается отказаться. Чарли и он проводят ночь на фабрике. На следующее утро они просыпаются в доме Скотта, где единственным признаком их предыдущего ночного приключения является новая шелковая пижама Скотта с монограммой" SC "(что означает либо "s"anta "C"laus", либо "s "cott"c "alvin"). Скотт отвергает все это, как сон. Вскоре, однако, Скотт начинает набирать вес, и его босс, Мистер Уиттл (Питер Бойл), сравнивает его с Пончиком Pillsbury. Он развивает ненасытный вкус к Рождественским угощениям, таким как рождественское печенье и горячее какао. У него растет длинная седая борода, и сбривание ее не имеет никакого эффекта; она мгновенно отрастает. Его волосы белеют, несмотря на все попытки покрасить их. Он каким-то образом знает, кто был "непослушным" и "хорошим". Дети (которые каким-то образом знают, что он Санта, несмотря на то, что Скотт не одевается) подходят к нему с просьбами о подарках. Быстрая трансформация Скотта беспокоит его бывшую жену, Лаура (Венди Крюсон), и ее нового мужа, психиатра доктора Нила Миллера (судья Рейнхольд), которые пытаются прекратить его права на посещение Чарли. Они ставят под сомнение психическую стабильность Скотта и считают, что его изменения-это попытки заставить Чарли полюбить его. В конце концов, права Скотта на посещение Чарли отнимаются. Разочарованный, Скотт начинает терять часть своей уверенности в своей работе в качестве Санты. Посещая Чарли на День Благодарения, настойчивость Чарли в том, что Скотт-Санта, пробуждает магию Скотта, и он с помощью Бернарда уносит Чарли на Северный полюс. Лора и Нил, которые думают, что Скотт похитил Чарли против его воли, звонят в полицию, которая проводит масштабное расследование. Тем временем на Северном полюсе Чарли помогает Скотту и эльфам усовершенствовать новые сани и устройства связи. Он иногда звонит, но это только укрепляет веру Лауры и Нила в то, что его держат против его воли. В конце концов, Скотт, как Санта-Клаус, продолжает свою поездку в канун Рождества, но арестован во время доставки подарков в дом Чарли и обвиняется в его похищении. Команда спасателей-эльфов, эльфов, освобождает Скотта из тюрьмы, связывая охранника на стойке регистрации и используя мишуру, чтобы прорваться через решетку (что очень впечатляет Скотта), и летят Скотт и Чарли домой к своим родителям, которым Скотт/Санта дарит подарки, которые они всегда хотели с детства, но никогда не получали: Лаура получает винтажную игру "Тайная дата", а Нил получает Оскар Майер "Wienie Whistle". (Именно из-за того, что они не получили эти подарки, они убедились, что Санта не существует.) Лора, поняв наконец, что Скотт действительно новый Санта, бросает бумаги об опеке в камин и приглашает Скотта прийти к Чарли в любое время, когда он захочет. Бернард говорит Чарли, что снежный шар-это магия. Каждый раз, когда он хочет, чтобы его отец посетил, все, что он должен сделать, это встряхнуть его. Через десять минут он встряхивает ее, и Скотт возвращается, говорит, что уехал в Кливленд, и берет с собой Чарли. В ролях *Тим Аллен как Скотт Кэлвин/Санта Клаус *Эрик Ллойд как Чарли Кэлвин *Джадж Райнхолд как Нил Миллер *Венди Крюсон как Лаура Миллер *Дэвид Крумгольц как Бернард главный Эльф *Ларри Бранденбург, как дет. Нунцио *Мэри Гросс как Мисс Дэниелс *Пейдж тамада как Джуди *Питер Бойл как Мистер Уиттл *Керриган Махан и Фрэнк Уэлкер как олени (голоса) Прием Коммерческий Фильм собрал более 144 миллионов долларов США только в Соединенных Штатах и более 189 миллионов долларов по всему миру. Критика Фильм был в целом хорошо принят критиками и поддерживает "сертифицированный свежий" рейтинг 80% на "Rotten Tomatoes", с 32 положительными отзывами от 40 подсчитанных и средней оценкой 6.2/10. Консенсус с сайта: "Санта-Клаус совершенно нетребователен, но он прочно укоренен в добром старомодном праздничном духе, отсутствующем в слишком многих современных святочных фильмах." Саундтрек Саундтрек к фильму, который содержит в основном партитуру, составленную Майклом Конвертино, был выпущен 11 ноября 1994 года в Соединенных Штатах. Это единственный фильм в трилогии "Санта Клаус", который был забит этим композитором. #Come Together #Immgrint Song #All I Want for Christmas is You #Let's Go #Believing Is Seeing #Sash Completes the Ensemble #Flight #Weightless #Away to the Window #Bells of Christmas #Listen #Goodnight, Goodnight...Don't Forget the Fire Extinguisher #Visitation - The Drifters #Rose Suchak Ladder #Give Me All Your Loving - ZZ Top #List - Loreena McKennitt #Elves with Attitude #Someone in Wrapping #Near Capture #Comfort and Joy #Not Over Any Oceans #Christmas Will Return VHS and DVD Фильм был выпущен на VHS в 1995 году и стандартном DVD в 2002 году. "Санта Клаус" вместе с Санта Клаус 2 и Санта Клаус 3 были выпущены в коллекции DVD с 3 фильмами. Продолжения Популярность фильма породила два связанных сиквелов, " Санта Клаус 2 "в 2002 году и "Санта Клаус 3 " в 2006 году. Большая часть актерского состава остается неизменной для каждого фильма, но с некоторыми дополнениями. В "Санта Клаус 2" Скотт был объявлен лучшим Санта-Клаусом, но с Чарли в списке непослушных и работа становится все более беспокойной, он узнает, что должен найти подходящую жену или отказаться от своих обязанностей в качестве Санты. В "Санта Клаус 3 " Северный полюс и его праздничная операция находятся под угрозой злодейского Джек Фрост (Мартин Шорт), который планирует взять на себя Рождество. Интересные факты *Несмотря на его рейтинг PG, несколько сцен были вырезаны из передач свободной формы фильма, включая сцену, где Скотт (все еще превращаясь в Санту) показывает свою увеличенную грудь диетологу (возможно, из-за путаницы с наготой). Галерея Tumblr nh274oSTUz1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-13-23h07m38s16.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-13-23h09m16s10.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-13-23h10m29s13.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-13-23h12m32s166.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-13-23h13m14s129.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-13-23h13m52s233.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-13-23h15m45s88.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-13-23h17m22s249.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-13-23h18m56s205.png Santaclause-01.jpg Santaclause-02.jpg Santaclause-05.jpg Santaclause-06.jpg Santaclause-13.jpg Santaclause-14.jpg Santa Fall Off The Roof.jpg The Runaway Sleigh.jpg HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS.jpg Внешние ссылки * *Christmas Specials Wiki: The Santa Clause